Silencio
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: Ella estaba ahí y sus serpientes tenían un mensaje de parte del Youkai que le robo el alma, cuerpo y corazón… sus nuevas aliadas la estaban despidiendo de el… porque ya sabia que no vendría a su rescate
1. Introduccion

**Silencio**

**Época Antigua**

**Sesshomaru x Kagome **

**Introducción**

No pidas algo que…- suplico una joven mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con su rostro húmedo por las saldas lagrimas llenas de pena y dolor que salían de sus ojos color caramelo. Las palabras se hacían nudo en su garganta y la sequedad la estaba quemando en vida.

Escucho como Inuyasha desenvainaba su espada y un brillo la recorrió pasando por el filo de esta.

Yo- la voz de Inuyasha se quebraba lentamente y también pudo observar un brillo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Lo harás…- Kagome se estaba ahogando- lo…- maldición, las palabras no salían de ella. Era demasiado duro, difícil y doloroso de aceptar, escuchar, ver y vivir.

¡Inuyasha no puedes hacerlo!- le grito sango mientras se bajaba de Kirara y corría hasta el claro del bosque en donde sus dos amigos estaban. Observo a Kagome en el suelo, con unas heridas en los brazos, cara y piernas.

Sango tienes que irte- le ordeno Inuyasha con un hilillo de voz. Todo era tan difícil. Pero el tenia una promesa que cumplir y una traición que no podía aceptar, simplemente… era egoísta, se iría pero Kagome no estaría con el, con ese maldito Youkai que se la arrebato de las manos… nunca.

¡No puedes hacerlo!- le grito sango llorando- Kagome no tiene que morir para…- sango guardo silencio.

Para- pensó Kagome. ¿Para que tenia que morir?.

¡No lo digas!- le grito el Hanyou de ojos dorados. Las manos le temblaban y la espada resbalaba por el sudor que estas producían.

¡Tu no la puedes matar para revivir a Kikio!- le grito sango.

El viento soplo con violencia y las hojas de los árboles fueron arrastradas con este, mientras los troncos y ramas se mecían con fuerza.

Un palpitar retronó en la cabeza de Kagome y la cegó por unos segundos. Hasta que todo quedo en silencio absoluto.

Kikio- se dijo a si misma sus pupilas eran opacas y las nubes habían cubierto la luna y todo había quedado en oscuridad.- Kikio- entonces todo lo que estaba pasando era por Kikio, no porque Inuyasha la hubiera visto con…

Escucho la espada de Inuyasha caer sobre la grama seca en la que el estaba parado y pasos acercándose lentamente. Sintió una leve brisa correr por su cuerpo y levantar sus cabellos y susurrarle palabras bonitas al oído… pero todo estaba en su imaginación. La brisa no hablaba pero… las serpientes de Kikio si.

Ella estaba ahí y sus serpientes tenían un mensaje de parte del Youkai que le robo el alma, cuerpo y corazón… sus nuevas aliadas la estaban despidiendo de el… porque ya sabia que no vendría a su rescate.

¡Largo de aquí Kikio!- le grito sango llena de furia.

La sacerdotisa no se acerco un paso más al saber que su presencia fue notada. Desde la sombra de un árbol observo como el cuerpo de Kagome perdía sangre poco a poco y como las almas que le habían pertenecido a ella en un pasado luchaban por mantenerla con vida. ¿Acaso sus misma esencia la traicionaba?

Kikio bajo mirada en desilusión y levantando sus dedos recito una oración. Todo quedo en suspenso y el tiempo se detuvo.

Con su mente indago el alma de Kagome.

Esa adolescente estaba sufriendo más de lo que ella pensó. Poso sus dedos sobre la frente de la colegiala e hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al ver la verdad que los ojos de Kagome escondían. Un dolor le taladro la cabeza, tantas cosas escondía esa chiquilla. Tanto dolor… tanta pasión.

La miro con sorpresa y decidió ver en su interior. Había algo más que un compromiso entre ella, Inuyasha y Kagome. Era cierto que la chica de la otra época debía morir para que ella regresara y recuperara la vida que alguna vez tuvo pero había un motivo que el alma de un Hanyou adolorido y una chica enamorada escondía… y tenia mucho que ver con un Youkai poderoso, amo y señor de los territorios del oeste.

Pero que tenia que ver este ser entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Kikio pronto descubriría una verdad que la sorprendería y se daría cuenta que el sacrificio de Kagome no tenia nada que ver con ella, sino con una historia escondida entre las paredes de un castillo y el amor de un Youkai a una humana prohibida.

Se alejo de nuevo y todo regreso a la normalidad. Vio a sus serpientes revolverse con incomodidad y guardo silencio para escuchar el secreto que escondía el corazón de Kagome…

Se…Sesshomaru- susurro la joven, entonces un resplandor la cubrió y la historia comenzó a ser narrada.

**Bueno este es un nuevo fic, vale la pena decir que me salio de la nada. También diré que el fic es corto, demasiado comparándolo con mis otros fics, no constara más de cinco capítulos. Bueno espero les guste y nos vemos en el otro capitulo**


	2. Capitulo I: Te encontre, amada mia

**Capitulo I: Te encontré… amada mía**

El viento arrastro unas hojas secas que habían en el suelo con el. Colmillo de acero aun seguía en el suelo con su forma original, Kagome arrodillada a merced de Inuyasha, mientras sentía como las heridas de su cuerpo ardían como si la estuvieran quemando viva. La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo con rapidez, y sentía como sus almas luchaban por no ser atraídas por la presencia de Kikio. Ya la había notado, oculta tras esos árboles, leyendo su mente como un libro abierto. Las serpientes en su paso la envolvían con un aura protectora y pacifica para tranquilizar su pobre corazón. Todas aquellas palabras bonitas que aquel gran y poderoso Youkai una vez le había dicho ahora solo eran como un casete repetido una y otra vez por sus sirvientes las caza almas. Ella dio un suspiro y subió su mirada con temor, ahí estaba el. Inuyasha, con el que algún día deseo estar por el resto de su existir y por el cual sufrió tanto al verlo correr a los brazos de la sacerdotisa mas poderosa de esos tiempos. Ahora, lo odiaba, lo detestaba con toda su alma, había perdido lo que mas quería por su culpa y ahora pensaba quitarle la vida para devolvérsela a ella…a Kikio!

Me traicionaste- le susurro Inuyasha a Kagome

La chica solo apretó sus puños fuertemente y todos los presentes pudieron apreciar como sus nudillos tomaban un color blanco. Estaba enojada.

Tu…- le dijo Kagome, sus voz se quebraba en enojo.- tu me dañaste la vida- le dijo- tu me quitaste a lo único que en realidad me amo y ame en toda mi miserable vida!- le grito

Cállate!- le contesto el Hanyou dándole un golpe en el rostro de garras abiertas. Nuevas líneas de sangre no tardaron en aparecer

Inuyasha!- grito sango impresionada al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

Te entregaste a el, sin importarte lo que yo pudiera sentir- le dijo

Tu te podías ir al demonio!- le contesto Kagome poniéndose de pie con dificultad- el me dio lo que tu en dos años no supiste darme, amor-

Te lo di a mi manera- le contesto

Kagome bajo su mirada y rió – me lo diste a tu manera, claro cuando la noche en que morí por primera vez te fuiste a los brazos de Kikio y te revolcaste con ella!- le grito

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso, ella los había visto?...

Me amaste tanto como para decirle que solo me necesitabas para encontrar los fragmentos- le dijo- pues déjame decirte que tu poderoso hermano Sesshomaru me dio mas que sexo- le dijo

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo y Kikio dejo de respirar. Kagome y Sesshomaru…

Sango y Kikio quieren saber el porque me vas a matar esta noche…- Kagome cojeo hasta llegar a sostenerse en los hombros de Inuyasha y clavarle sus patéticas unas en estos.- vamos a contarle la historia del verdadero motivo de mi desaparición- tosió… tosió de nuevo y una vez mas, tosió sangre.

Antes de morir, quiero que sepan que me matas porque no puedes aceptar que haya encontrado la felicidad con tu hermano Sesshomaru y que no puedes asimilar el hecho que ya no eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Kagome cayo el suelo mientras sus manos se arrastraban por el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Te iras al infierno, híbrido del demonio. Cobrare la muerte de Sesshomaru y a tu alma la castigare con la pena eterna- susurro… la noche seria larga para Inuyasha y el sufrimiento eterno para su corazón.

**Flash Back**

Kagome y yo iremos a tomar un baño en las aguas termales que habían un poco antes de estos arbustos- dijo sango mientras Miroku e Inuyasha se encargaban de traer leña para la fogata de esa noche. No habían encontrado ni una sola aldea en todo el recorrido, tampoco rastro de Naraku, ni fragmentos de perla.

Feh- dijo Inuyasha- ustedes se relajan mucho, después andan llorando cuando algún demonio se les aparece en el camino- dijo Inuyasha- en especial la gritona de Kagome-

Abajo- dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba con sango y dejaban a un Hanyou plantando en la grama seca.

Maldita mujer- dijo este enojado

Deja ya de quejarte- dijo Miroku mientras encendía el fuego- tú te lo buscaste

Haz silencio, monje- dijo el joven de los ojos dorados para subirse a la copa de un árbol para descansar. Esa noche, cuando la luna estuviera en lo más alto tenia que ver a alguien.

-.-

Inuyasha ha estado muy raro estos días- comento sango mientras se quitaba su atuendo para meterse al agua.

Si- contesto Kagome bajando la mirada, se agarro las rodillas bajo el agua- debe ser por la presencia de Kikio.- comento

¿Kikio?- pregunto sango

Esta cerca, mas cerca que nunca- le hizo saber- lo ha estado desde que salimos de la aldea hace una semana- dio un suspiro- y quiere algo de mí, puedo sentir como mis almas se revuelven cuando duermo y en ocasiones siento como sus fieles serpientes entran en mi cuerpo.-

¿Crees que quiera sus almas de regreso?- pregunto la exterminadora mojándose su largo y sedoso cabello castaño.

Quizás- comento Kagome sumergiendo su cabeza para humedecer su melena negra- pero algo me dice que sus serpientes no la quieren obedecer- comento

¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto sango

Mas de una vez les he dejado el camino abierto para que tomen las almas que quieran, pero no lo hacen al contrario siempre me susurran cosas sin sentido al oído- le dijo

Sango rió- las serpientes de Kikio no la traicionarían nunca. Las necesita para vivir- comento- además Kikio quiere la vida de Inuyasha no la tuya para descansar en paz.

Eso pensé- dijo Kagome- pero…

Todo quedo en silencio, el corazón de la joven se contrajo en dolor y su cuerpo empezó a brillar con debilidad.

Mis…- Kagome se quedaba sin aire-

¿Kagome que sucede?- pregunto sango alarma mientras se cubría con algo para sacarla del agua.

Mis..- no podía seguir hablando. El aire se cortaba y su garganta le ardía. Que estaba pasando.

Sango cubrió a la chica con un kimono que traía en su bolsa y corrió por la ayuda de Miroku. Dejo a Kirara cuidando a Kagome.

Mi cuerpo- pensó Kagome- no responde a nada…- se agarro de la tela del kimono con fuerza, el dolor no pasaba. –Kikio…- pensó- Kikio esta con el.

Di…Kikio- susurro. Con solo pronunciar su nombre los ojos color caramelo se nublaron y un aire helado la hizo tiritar.

Una imagen recorrió su mente con rapidez. El estaba con ella… en el suelo.

No- susurro Kagome.

Sintió como las caza almas aparecían al lado de ella y la levantaban de los brazos.

Tienes que morir- le dijeron

¿Morir?- pensó Kagome- pero…

El, no te ama-

El…la ama a ella- se dijo a si misma.

Los vio, en el suelo, vio las manos de Kikio pasar por los hombros de Inuyasha dejando rastros rojos y de satisfacción pintados en el. Los cuerpos estaban sudados y sus cabellos pegados a la húmeda piel. Inuyasha hacia movimientos lentos y le susurraba palabras lindas a Kikio al oído. La estaba haciendo suya.

Por ultimo la escucho gritar y a el gruñir…

Ella tendrá una criatura de el- le hicieron saber.

El…- Kagome abrió sus labios.

El la marco con su nombre, y tendrán una criatura, tú tienes que irte de aquí-

¿Pero a donde?- les pregunto

Con el- le suplicaron

Con el…

-.-

Monje Miroku!- grito sango

¿Que sucede?- pregunto despertándose de inmediato

Kagome- dijo la exterminadora- Kagome, algo le pasa.

Kikio- le dijo

¿Kikio?- pregunto la chica

Inuyasha esta con Kikio. Kagome lo sabe- le hizo saber para correr a buscar a la joven- tengo que llegar a tiempo, antes que ellas la encuentren.- pensó

Miroku también sabía lo que pasaría con Kagome si Kikio concebía una criatura de Inuyasha. Ese Hanyou tenía la cabeza vacía. Era increíble como no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación. Los poderes de Kagome habían aumentado tanto que ya percibía las almas en pena de Kikio a cierta distancia y con ayuda de sus sirvientes podía ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Si Kagome muere…- pensó Miroku- este mundo se ira a la perdición…

-.-

Ven con nosotras- le susurraron- el gran Youkai te cuidara mejor que el Hanyou…

¿Youkai?- pregunto Kagome…

El enemigo de tu amado…-

Corre, lejos de aquí- le pidieron.- pero tienes que prometernos algo..

¿Que?- pregunto Kagome.

Pase lo que pase tienes que decirle que lo amas, antes de que mueras- le pidieron

Kagome guardo silencio…el, el, el… quien era el?

Esta esperando por ti- susurraron- ahora vete de aquí.

El cuerpo de Kagome cayó al suelo, dándose un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo izquierdo. Se puso de pie con dificultad. El dolor en el pecho era mas fuerte y los ojos le ardían.

Corre- le dijeron- el espera por ti…

Las fuerzas regresaron al cuerpo de Kagome de la nada. Y sin ella ser consiente de sus movimientos vio sus piernas moverse e internarse el bosque en la dirección opuesta a la que estaban sus amigos. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no los volvería a ver, sino hasta el día de su muerte.

Paso por caminos estrechos, lastimándose los brazos con ramas y piedras. Varias veces cayó al suelo gracias al dolor en el pecho. Cada bocado de aire era más pequeño y cada vez veía menos por donde iba. Hasta que algo enorme la detuvo… un demonio.

-.-

Tienes que partir- le dijo Kikio a Inuyasha mientras se cubría con su kimono.- ella…

Las pupilas de Inuyasha se dilataron- Kagome…

Si ella- contesto Kikio poniéndose de pie.- lo que ha pasado entre nosotros te obliga a cumplir lo que te he pedido. Ella tiene que dar su vida… me tiene que devolver mis almas

Pero si Kagome te da sus almas…- inuysha guardo silencio al ver que Kikio tomaba su arco y flechas.

Morirá- dijo finalmente para perderse en la espesura del bosque esa noche…

Morirá- se repitió Inuyasha para si mismo… Kagome dejaría ese mundo y todo el futuro cambiario. No había reencarnación de Kikio y todo se vería afectado por su decisión. El no podía matarla… porque el…la quería…?

-.-

Excelencia- dijo sango corriendo tras el.

Miroku no decía nada solo corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. La joven sacerdotisa no podía morir, no ahora no nunca. Porque simplemente sin la estabilidad que le daba a ese mundo todo se vendría al infierno y Naraku… la sabia toda y no tardaría en buscarla… Naraku al igual que Kikio y que sus sirvientes estaban cerca… la estaban cazando.

Sango- dijo el- busca a Inuyasha, dile lo que esta pasando y regresen pronto. La señorita Kagome esta en problemas. – grito finalmente para ver como sango se detenía y obedecía.

Llego a las aguas en donde sango había dejado a Kagome. Encontró a airar dormida. Ya la habían encontrado.

Vio almas volar sobre su cabeza y serpientes tras ellas.

Déjenla en paz- Miroku escucho en su mente- ella merece ser feliz…

Emprendió su rumbo hacia el oeste, a donde las almas se dirigían…

-.-

¿A donde y tan de prisa?- pregunto una mujer delante de ella. Flotaba en una pluma, de color negro. Sus ojos color carmesí la hicieron temblar en miedo. Kagura.

Que pasa humana, te comió la lengua el demonio?- pregunto riéndose de la chica.

Kagome retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Sabes- dijo Kagura bajándose de su pluma- muchos te quieren muerta- le informo.

¿Muerta?- se pregunto Kagome. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. Y un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda.

Entre esos tu querido Hanyou Inuyasha- Kagura soltó una carcajada.

Inu…Inuyasha- susurro Kagome.

Sabes que sin ti en este mundo, Kikio podría regresar y seria feliz de nuevo…- Kagura hizo una pausa- al lado de la mujer que ama

Cállate!-grito Kagome desgarrándose el alma.

La mujer la miro con enojo. Se acerco un poco mas y salio de la sombra que la ocultaba. Había cambiado bastante esos dos últimos años. Su aura maligna había incrementado lo suficiente como para poder destruir a Inuyasha. Su atuendo era un poco más atrevido. Con un escote en su kimono que llegaba hasta el arco de sus senos y bajando por su cintura hasta el inicio de sus caderas para abrirse y dejar ve la larga y blanca pierna. Sus cabellos eran más largos y ya no poseía un abanico como antes. Ahora tenia el don de controlar el viento sin necesidad de el.

Sintió como la bofeteaba y una línea de sangre corría por la esquina de su boca.

Te duele que te diga la verdad, que te recuerden que no eres de esta época y que Inuyasha hará lo que sea necesario para que Kikio regrese a la vida…- Kagura espero una respuesta.

El que calla otorga.- finalizo para ocultarse de nuevo en las sombras.- pero no vine aquí para darte consejos de cómo vivir con esa verdad.- di un suspiro en resignación- Naraku te quiere muerta y mi debe es matarte así que, me saludas a Midoriko en donde quiera que este- alzo su dedo índice y se disponía a crear un torbellino de viento cuando vio un pergamino volar muy cerca de su rostro. Esto la hizo retroceder. Era poderosa lo sabia, pero ese maldito monje y sus condenados pergaminos eran poderosos también y la debilitaban mucho.

Señorita Kagome!- grito el monje.-

Miroku- susurro Kagome.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí- le dijo- antes que algo le ocurra.

Déjala!- grito una voz en sus mentes que hizo retroceder a Miroku he hizo que Kagome quedara suspendida en el aire.

Miroku!- grito un Hanyou a sus espaldas desenvainando su espada.- ¿en donde esta Kagome?- pregunto.

El monje lo miro con enojo. El aura de Kikio lo rodeaba totalmente.- debería darte vergüenza.- dijo.

Inuyasha lo miro atónito… ¿de que hablaba Miroku?- se pregunto

Sango distrae a Kagura, tenemos que proteger a Kagome- dijo

Yo me encargare de Kagura- dijo Inuyasha agarrando mas fuerte su espada.

No!- grito Miroku- ayúdame a romper esa barrera que la envuelve- le pidió

De acuerdo- dijo Inuyasha- será pan comido.

Agito su espada e invoco al viento contarte pero no funciono.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto

Kagome esta siendo controlada por algo- le hizo saber Miroku- su poder espiritual incrementó estos últimos días y varios seres están a su caza. Las serpientes de Kikio también- le dijo.

¿Por que ellas?- pregunto

Porque Kagome tiene almas que una vez le pertenecieron a Kikio.- le recordó.- y como Kagome es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa se ven obligadas a protegerla. Pero quieren algo mas de ella.- comento dudoso.

Maldito monje!- se escucho un grito. Una ráfaga de viento soplo y los aventó contra los árboles.- dejen de hablar y peleen- grito Kagura mientras tiraba el cuerpo herido de sango al suelo.

Sango!- grito Miroku

Inuyasha, vale la pena preguntar ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Kagura.

He venido por Kagome.- le respondió este mientras se disponía atacar.

No me hagas reír.- dijo Kagura esquivando el ataque.- vienes porque la debes matar tu para que Kikio pueda revivir-

Inuyasha paro en seco… ¿Cómo sabia Kagura eso?

Tus ojos me dicen que no me equivoco.- le dijo- pero dime, acaso quieres mancharte las manos con sangre de una joven inocente, que lo único que ha hecho es amarte en silencio…- Kagura movió su cabeza en forma de desaprobación.- vergüenza debería darte- dijo en forma de burla.

Cállate!- le grito Inuyasha- pelea de una maldita vez para acabar con esto.

Kagura se movió un poco a la derecha y levanto su mano para crear la cuchillas de viento. El estruendo que provocaron hizo que Kagome abriera los ojos… miro abajo y vio a Inuyasha pelear con Kagura… no peleaba por ella… peleaba por las almas de Kikio.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

Vaya, se despertó- dijo Kagura mientras se subía a su pluma para llegar a la altura de Kagome.

Regresa aquí!- le grito Inuyasha saltando.

¿Quieres ver como la mato?- pregunto mientras acercaba su mano al campo de protección que rodeaba a Kagome.

Aléjate de ella!- le ordeno el chico de ojos dorados.

Kagura movió sus manos rápidamente y lo último que vio Inuyasha fue como atravesaba el cuerpo de Kagome en un ataque mortal. Todo se detuvo.

Kagome intento tomar aire ante el dolor que sufría en ese momento.- Inu…ya- la lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y volaron por el aire hasta caer y tocar el suelo.

Kagome- susurro el Hanyou.

Vio la sangre brotar del cuerpo de la joven, Kagura reía con cinismo.- mi trabajo aquí termino…- dijo finalmente al ver como los ojos de Kagome se cerraban con lentitud para caer en un sueño del cual no despertaría nunca…

KAGOME!- gritaron Inuyasha y Miroku al ver lo que acaba de suceder.

El joven monje dejo de sentir el aura calida y el poder espiritual de Kagome y sintió su estomago contraerse… ella estaba muerta.

El cuerpo de Kagome se hizo pesado y cayó al suelo con rapidez. Inuyasha no fue lo suficientemente ágil para atraparlo. Todo había sido muy rápido y el resultado… asombro… Kagome no regresaría a la vida… nunca más.

Píenselo Inuyasha, te hice un favor. Así no vivieras con la conciencia sucia.- dijo la demonio para volar lejos y desaparecer tras una nube. Naraku estaría más que satisfecho.

Miroku corrió a levantar el cuerpo de la colegiala. E intento cubrir la herida del pecho con sus manos pero era imposible. Se estaba desangrando rápidamente…

Inuyasha corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos. La abrazo fuertemente… no… no podía estar muerta.

Esto…- dijo una voz en su mente- es tu culpa…

Mi culpa…-

Ella no se hubiera ido si no te hubiera visto con la sacerdotisa…-

Ella no nos vio… yo no sentí su presencia- aclaro…

La sangre de Kagome buscara venganza… y sus almas a un nuevo dueño para amar…-

Miro los ojos de Kagome que estaban cerrados. Aun había restos de las lágrimas que derramo en el aire mientras la mano de Kagura le atravesaba el pecho. Hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se volvía liviano.

Una brisa fría soplo y varias flores de cerezo volaron sobre ellos entonces el cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a desaparecer… primero sus piernas y después sus manos… hasta que solo quedo un pétalo de cerezo sobre las manos de Inuyasha… ese era la forma de despedirse…

Es tu culpa- escucho decir a Miroku…- es tu culpa…

-.-

Amo Sesshomaru, estas flores son hermosas- dijo una niña mientras corría con un ramo en la mano.

¿Señor Sesshomaru que buscamos en tierras humanas?- pregunto una criatura verde con cara de sapo que lo seguía de muy cerca.

Nadie contesto…un silencio taladro los oídos de los presentes.

Quien sabe que busca ahora el amo Sesshomaru- pensó el demonio- siempre es algo diferente.

Yaken!- lo llamo

¿Diga amo?- contesto el sapo haciendo una reverencia.

Quédate aquí con Rin.- dijo- yo iré solo.

¿Pero por que?- pregunto inmediatamente. Pero después se callo el notar la insolencia que acaba de cometer.- disculpe mi señor, que igualado soy. Merezco ser castigado.

Sesshomaru lo miro con repulsión, pero seguío su camino…

-.-

Era poca la luz de luna que alumbraba las hondas que había en la laguna esa noche. Pero eran los suficientes rayos que alumbraban el cuerpo de una chica flotando en el agua. Dormía como una princesa y tenia un vestido algo raro.

Sesshomaru aspiro el aire de esa noche. Ella había llegado. Por fin estaría con ella.

Camino y se detuvo en la orilla en donde unas pocas hondas rompían y la vio ahí. Tan desprotegida.

Sonrió por lo bajo.- llego la hora….- introdujo sus pies en el agua fría y camino hasta llegar a ella. La tomo en forma nupcial y la contemplo por unos minutos.

Tenía heridas en los brazos, piernas y rostro. Respiro con enojo.

Removió los cabellos mojados del cuello de la chica, entornes vio la marca.

Sonrió complacido, su reina y señora había llegado…- te encontré, amada mía- dijo para darse la vuelta y seguir su camino de llevarla a casa.

**Continuara…**

**Espero este capitulo responda algunas dudas que quedaron en el anterior… si no es así pues solo pregunten y responderé. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Princesa de la Luna.**


	3. Capitulo II: Viva

**Capitulo II: Viva.**

Una cabellera plateada era lo único que iluminaba el camino tan oscuro del bosque esa noche. La luna oculta como un pequeño cachorro lejos de su madre, había decidido no alumbrar sus pasos… el sabia que tomarla así de la nada le saldría caro, pero al mil demonio con eso. El la necesitaba al lado de el y desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que se la quería quitar a su asqueroso hermano… el híbrido Inuyasha.

Amo Sesshomaru- dijo la niña que seguía sus pasos desde muy cerca mientras con pena y miedo a ser reprendida por lo que hacia, acariciaba la fría mano de la mujer que su señor llevaba en manos. Ella ya la conocía, la había visto muchas veces antes y siempre había querido hablar con ella. La pequeña Rin se sentía bien al estar con Sesshomaru, pero debía aceptar que tanta frialdad en ocasiones la entristecía, quizás deseaba que el señor Sesshomaru fuera un poco mas abierto…

Sesshomaru no respondió, solo miro de reojo lo que Rin hacia con miedo y sonrió para si mismo.

¿Esta mujer, esta muerta?- pregunto la chiquilla mientras tocaba una de las heridas abiertas que tenia en el brazo.

No- contesto- solo esta dormida- mintió.

La chiquilla sonrió complacida ante tal respuesta. Miro atrás del camino que habían recorrido, el pequeño sirviente cara de sapo no los seguía, seguro aun estaba adolorido después de la golpiza que le dio el amo Sesshomaru por poner en cuestión sus decisiones y hablar mal de la joven que estaba dormida en los brazos de su salvador… pero aunque trataba y trataba no podía recordar el nombre de esa joven y aun seguía en duda el motivo exacto de su llegada al castillo de los vientos del oeste.

-.-

Kagome!- gritaba un Hanyou mientras derrumbaba árboles con sus filosas garras y destruya a todo a su paso. La rabia que tenia por no haber podido salvar la vida de la joven sacerdotisa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde lo ocurrido con Kagura. Desde que dejo de sentir la calida presencia de la colegiala.

Miroku caminaba en silencio, dejando atrás a un Hanyou adolorido. Llevaba en su espalda a sango quien dormía cansada después de tantos golpes que recibió por parte Kagura. El monje solo rezaba en silencio. Seres inocentes morirían por el egoísmo de Inuyasha…

Era algo bueno que el pequeño Shippo se hubiera quedado en la aldea con Kaede descansando un poco. El zorrito que utilizaba sus técnicas para salir de apuros había resultado malherido después del último enfrentamiento con Naraku en el palacio de las almas en pena. Pero solo quedaba una pregunta restante ¿Cómo darían la noticia de la muerte de Kagome?...

Escucho un estruendo tras el, no muy lejos, Inuyasha estaba maldiciendo a todo lo que tenia en su paso. Y era lo mínimo que podía hacer o decir, pues fue por culpa de ese Hanyou de ojos vendados que la única salvación había desaparecido de esa época y de cualquier otra época existente para siempre…

Deja ya de portarte como si te importara la muerte de Kagome!- le grito Miroku a Inuyasha.

El joven Hanyou se detuvo por unos instantes antes de mirar a Miroku fijamente a los ojos.

Todo esto que sucedió hoy fue tu culpa- prosiguió

De que demonios me estas culpando?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

Claro, las escapadas cada noche cuando la luna se posaba en lo alto, regresabas al amanecer y las peleas constantes con la señorita Kagome.- Miroku todo aire enojado- tú la estabas engañando con Kikio- le reprocho

Kikio no tiene nada que ver en esto!- le aclaro Inuyasha.

Claro que si!- le contesto Miroku- Kagome sabia lo que hacías con ella. Su actitud cambio bastante desde aquella aldea en donde derrotaste a la nueva creación de Naraku. El poder de Kagome había aumentado lo suficiente como para percibir la presencia de Kikio en cualquier lugar, pero estabas tan decidido a quitarle la vida…-

Cállate!- grito Inuyasha dándole un golpe en el rostro al joven monje- yo…- la palabras se hacían nudos de espinas en su garganta. Como negarle todo lo dicho a Miroku y como decirle que a pesar de todo el quería a Kagome, la quería… pero no…

No tienes nada que- Miroku dejo de hablar al sentir un aura maligna deslizarse por las tierra esa noche y sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron. – por tu culpa ella esta muerta y su alma estará en pena. El mal en este mundo se esparcirá como hojas secas en un día de viento. Y tu serás el único causante de muertes inocentes- Miroku se levanto del suelo y se seco una lagrima que corrió por su mejillas.- sino la amabas, se lo hubieras dicho. pero tu que sabes del amor, si lo único que haces es traicionar a los que te aprecian…- Miroku camino hasta el árbol en donde había dejado descansando a sango segundos antes que Inuyasha le diera aquel golpe.

Solo espero que las almas de la señorita Kagome no regresen al cuerpo de Kikio- murmuro finalmente para acostarse junto a sango.

Sálvanos- pidió en silencio y cayó dormido.

Inuyasha se fue corriendo de aquel lugar en donde lo único que le reprochaba Miroku era la muerte de Kagome. Quizás…no quizás no, todo lo que había dicho Miroku era cierto, por el había muerto la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir calor humano.

Salto por unas cuantas horas. Iba de rama en rama buscando respuestas en su cabeza vacía. Por eso era lo único que quedaba después de que Kagura le pusiera fin a la vida de Kagome… un vació en el alma, mente y espíritu.

Recordó esa noche cuando hizo a Kikio suya. Era un maldito idiota por hacerlo, pero no estaba en control de su cuerpo, el quería a Kagome pero debía reconocer que los sentimientos por Kikio no desaparecerían nunca… pero aun así fue un error. Ahora no tendría a Kikio nunca y a Kagome jamás.

Sus ojos se nublaron como el cielo en una tarde lluviosa y derramaron lágrimas de dolor. Kagome había muerto y el… era al único que debían culpar.

Su conciencia lo estaba quemando en vida y solo con un pétalo de flores de cerezos restantes, no podía hacer mas nada que decirle un hasta siempre a las almas de Kagome y esperar a que su cuerpo débil y herido no vagara por la tierra buscando una venganza justificada…

-.-

Era una habitación bastante amplia. Un castillo muy antiguo además. Los pasillos estaban adornados con retratos de los antepasados del Youkai de los vientos y armaduras y espadas colgaban de las repisas que había en varios de los salones.

Tenía un toque de soledad aquel lugar, demasiado grande y vació. Había odio en el aire que se respiraba y rencor en cada gota de agua que corría por el río perteneciente al castillo.

Sesshomaru se dejo guiar por sus instintos y subió a la torre de la parte oeste del castillo, con un cuerpo muy ligero en sus manos y murmurando palabras que solo el entendía.

Estará diciendo un conjuro?- se pregunto la pequeña Rin al verlo desaparecer tras las sombras de la escalera de la torre.

Subió cada grada con tanta delicadeza que representaba el miedo de tropezar, caer y lastimar a aquella joven que tenia en sus brazos… ¿miedo?

Si, por primera vez experimento miedo… miedo a no que lo que estaba por hacer no funcionara y se viera obligado a seguir su destino bajo las sombras de la amargura.

Cuando por fin termino de subir las gradas de aquel castillo el recuerdo de lo dicho por aquella anciana Youkai regreso a su mente y un pálpito se escucho por toda la habitación…

_Era un día bastante soleado, estaba sentado meditando, sumergido en sus pensamientos de alma vacía. Entonces un olor bastante desagradable le invadió el sentido y le hizo agudizar su escucha._

_Te he encontrado amo de los vientos- dijo la voz de una mujer._

_Ha que has venido?- le pregunto_

_Tienes que buscarla y traerla contigo al castillo- le menciono_

_Sesshomaru guardo silencio…_

_Ella es la única que puede salvar tu alma en pena y traer tranquilidad a tu vida- le comento_

_Sesshomaru guardo silencio… esto taladro sus oídos._

_Quien es ella?- pregunto poniéndose de pie con sus ojos cerrados._

_La acompañante de aquel Hanyou que heredo la espada de tu padre- la voz se escuchaba más distante con cada palabra dicha._

_Ella- susurro Sesshomaru. Trayendo el recuerdo de aquella noche de lluvia en que Naraku ataco, protegiendo con su cuerpo maltratado y sucio por las cenizas de la explosión al indefenso ser de Rin. _

_Yo no quiero a esa humana conmigo- dijo a reproche_

_No es de querer- le dijo la voz secamente- es tu felicidad-_

_La felicidad es para los débiles, mi orgullo me alimenta el alma y mi crueldad el cuerpo- dijo rápidamente_

_Y el odio a tu hermano te envenena el corazón- susurraron- tu la quieres a ella contigo… _

_No- contrario Sesshomaru- es imposible que un Youkai tan poderoso como yo se enrede con una patética humana. Tan débil e insípida-dio un suspiro –seria repetir la historia de mi padre y manchar mi raza de nuevo. _

_La quieres contigo- le dijeron de nuevo- y te consume saber que el posee algo que tu quieres mas que a tu propia vida._

_El gran Youkai guardo silencio como las veces anteriores… el no necesitaba a esa maldita humana con el. Seria una carga más-_

_Solo buscadla. Morirá ante una injusticia y un corazón egoísta, sálvala de las garras del infierno. No dejes que la lleven a un lugar al que no pertenece… regrésale la vida que perderá pronto y muéstrale que puede ser feliz…con un Youkai de corazón de piedra- la voz se desvaneció de nuevo pero esta vez por completo._

_Sesshomaru se recostó al árbol de nuevo y soltó un suspiro. El la había marcado como suya aquel rasguño en la parte de atrás de su cuello, escondido tras la melena azabache la declaraba como suya, la estupida idea de tenerla a su lado lo excitaba como a un patético humano y de una u otra forma le gustaba… ella seria su hembra no de Inuyasha. Quizás esa voz estaba en lo correcto… esa joven era de el y su híbrido hermano tenia que salir de su camino antes de la próxima luna llena, tenia que aprender a amarla como ama un humano y ella tenia que aprender a amarlo a el como ama una Youkai… y para eso solo tenia cinco soles… para hacerla suya y escucharle decir aquello que todos los humanos decían… "te amo"_

Por fin la oportunidad de tenerla con el se había dado y la había robado de las manos de la muerte. Porque ella no morirá esa noche, no sin que estuviera con el.

Empujo una gran y pesada puerta de madera y hierro. Y entro en una habitación fría y oscura. Solo un candelabro sostenía la vela que transmitía la luz que apenas producía la sombra del cuerpo andante.

La dejo sobre la cama de colchón de plumas de las aves del paraíso y la cubrió con la sabana de seda hecha de la piel de la diosa de las rosas. Suaves como un pétalo.

La melena de la joven muerta se esparció sobre la blanca sabana oscureciéndola como la noche.

El Youkai se arrodillo ante la cama y le tomo la fría y pálida mano que descansaba sobre el borde del colchón. Solo había una forma de verla abrir esos ojos color tronco.

Estaba pálida y golpeada. Podía ver como las heridas estaban abiertas aun y la poca sangre que brotaba ya de ellas. El pecho de ella no se movía y no había ningún sonido proveniente de su corazón.

-.-

Veo que haz regresado pronto- dijo un ser sentado en el suelo de uno de los cuartos del gran palacio

Si- dijo la mujer bajándose de su pluma- he cumplido con tu mandato- le comento

Bien hecho- dijo el hombre que tenia el cuerpo cubierto con piel de mandril.- y el?- pregunto

El cayo en la trampa, esa niña solo traerá su muerte- dijo.

El Hanyou y Kikio?- pregunto

A esa maldita sacerdotisa no la he podido localizar y el híbrido esta destrozado- dijo ella con pena fingida.

El hombre de cabellos negros rió altamente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Entre mas rápido Sesshomaru muriera e Inuyasha se enterara que esa chiquilla lo cambiaria por otro, más a prisa la perla de las cuatro almas se corrompería y su poder incrementaría… lo que una traición podía causar- pensó.

-.-

Los rayos del la luna entraban por la gran ventana de aquella habitación y un aire caliente soplo por el lugar apagando la vela que había en la esquina del cuarto.

Los ojos brillantes de un Youkai examinaban lentamente el cuerpo y el atuendo rasgado de su nueva "prisionera" porque debía aceptar que ella no aceptaría estar con el… pero eso cambiaria con el tiempo.

La había esperado por tantos años- pensó- por fin…Kagome

Sintió a su espada revolverse dentro de su vaina. Sentía los palpitos procedentes de aquel arma que su padre le había dado a heredar y la vio brillas con inquietud.

Es ahora- pensó el tomándola lentamente por la empuñadura y sacándola.

Esa noche la luna se torno roja sangre.

Las pupilas de sus brillantes ojos de dilataron al ver a los seres del mas halla tocar el cuerpo de la joven con insolencia y malicia.

Un brillo color azul fue lo único que se vio en la habitación.

Vio el cuerpo de la chica reaccionar ante su espada. El corazón estaba palpitando de nuevo.

Ah- pronuncio la joven tomando un poco de aire…

-.-

Todo estaba en silencio, el sonido de los grillos esa noche era lo único audible ante tanto silencio y desolación.

Miroku estaba dormido al lado de sango e Inuyasha estaba sobre un árbol.

El cuerpo de una sacerdotisa que estaba suficientemente cerca se alimentaba de almas lentamente también descasaba en la mas increíble paz.

Kagura en el palacio de su amo aun rondaba los alrededores y Naraku solo miraba fijamente una figura de madera y cabellos que había en su habitación…

Silencio…

Vio una luz plateada pasar por la mitad de aquel objeto y partirse en dos. Solo sonrió con satisfacción.- esta viva.

KAGOME!- gritaron cuatro personas levantándose de golpe.

Miroku miro a Inuyasha desde lo bajo del árbol- esta viva- susurro.

y después todo quedo en silencio…


	4. Capitulo III: Se su hembra

**Capitulo III:**** Se su hembra…**

El sonido de un corazón palpitando era ensordecedor para aquel medio demonio sobre la rama del árbol. Podía escuchar el corazón de ella como si estuviera a su lado… pero

Inuyasha- lo llamo el monje mientras tomaba un pergamino entre sus dedos y lo miraba atentamente.

¿Que haces monje?- preguntó Inuyasha bajando de la copa del árbol.-

Ella esta viva- respondió simplemente- y se que tu puedes escuchar el palpitar de su corazón- le aseguro.

Inuyasha dudo por unos momentos- esta en los territorios del oeste- menciono- mi instinto me lo dice.

Miroku respiro pesadamente y el pecho se le contrajo con violencia. Entonces todo lo que había soñado se hacia realidad. Ella debía estar con el… con aquel Youkai todopoderoso que era ahora el único que podía decidir el darle de nuevo la vida a un ser y por lo visto había decidido regresarle la vida a Kagome… pero quizás no era bueno que estuvieran juntos porque hasta ahora el estaba tomando ese sueño como una predicción y si las cosas seguían así todo terminaría mal…muy mal.

La mirada ámbar de Inuyasha se poso en las temblorosas manos del monje, podía oler el miedo en el sudor que recorría su brillante frente. Ese maldito monje sabia algo que no le estaba diciendo… entonces una punzada en el cerebro hizo que el Hanyou se agarrara la cabeza… había otro palpitar poco familiar que se mezclaba con el rítmico palpitar del corazón de la joven sacerdotisa.

Debemos esperar a mañana- dijo Miroku observando el vació cielo.- Inuyasha trata de no marcharte sin mi. puede que ella este viva, pero su corazón esta débil y el olor a sangre que hay en el aire es mas fuerte que nunca.- Miroku sabia demasiado, ese monje se había vuelto aun mas poderoso ahora y si bien recordaba cuando el olía sangre, algo malo pasaría… siempre era así.

-.-

Sesshomaru-sama- dijo Rin mientras dejaba de lado aquel jarrón con agua caliente y paños húmedos para untar un poco de hierbas medicinales sobre las magulladuras y cortadas de la durmiente mientras Sesshomaru observaba todo desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Asegurate que sus heridas estén bien limpias- le ordeno a Rin- ¿usted utilizara su sangre en ella?- pregunto la jovencita con respeto.

Si- contesto sin rodeos.-

¿La hará su reina?- pregunto de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio perturbador – si- respondió finalmente el Youkai para quedar de nuevo en silencio. Por fin había encontrado a su reina. Y era una maldita humana…una humana.

Rin sonrió para sus adentros- entonces, ella…- la pequeña dejo de pensar al escuchar un quejido escapar de los labios de Kagome mientras se retorcía levemente en la sabana.

Sesshomaru la miro atentamente, ahora debía pensar en la forma de mantenerla bajo calma y explicarle el porque estaba ahí y no con el híbrido de su hermano. Pero el no se tomaría la molestia de explicarle nada porque simplemente no se rebajaría a ser tal cosa ante un humano. Entonces miro a Rin quien acomodaba la cabeza de Kagome. Ella le diría todo.

-.-

Traidor- susurro una voz a las orejas de Hanyou que tenia un sueño bastante pesado gracias a los acontecimientos de los días anteriores. Llevaban ya una semana buscando a Kagome desde que Miroku pudo percibir su aura en los territorios del oeste.

Se agarro fuertemente su cabeza intentado sacar esas horribles palabras de su mente. Era un maldito traidor, porque el había empujado a Kagome a los brazos de la muerte. Si tan solo esa noche el no hubiera visto a Kikio…

_Kikio…_ también la sentía cerca, demasiado cerca. Varias veces había visto a sus serpientes volar en lo alto con rumbo al oeste de la región. Quizás ellas también habían sentido el poder espiritual de la reencarnación de su sacerdotisa.

Un ruido bastante misterioso se hizo audible en los arbustos Miroku y Sango detuvieron su paso mientras Inuyasha posaba su mano en el mango de la espada.

Miroku lo miro seriamente mientras el pergamino que había purificado la noche que sintieron el palpitar de Kagome tomaba un color escarlata y brillaba con intensidad. ¿Seria ella? esperaron unos segundos pero el ruido seso.

Inuyasha miro a sango y se abalanzo sobre el arbusto pero no había nada, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio. En estos momentos lo último que querían era una batalla, sus fuerzas estaban sumamente concentradas en encontrar a Kagome.

-.-

Lady Kagome- la llamo Rin mientras dejaba una bandeja de oro sobre una mesa al costado de la silla en donde Kagome se encontraba pensado. Llevaba ahí una semana y seguía sin ver a Sesshomaru. Puede que Rin le haya explicado todo lo que había sucedido por órdenes de su amo, pero ella necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba preguntarle el porque la había revivido si ella ya no tenia motivos ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

Rin- la llamo Kagome- necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí- le pidió Kagome tomándole la manos.

No puedo- se disculpo la niña mirándola fijamente a los ojos- el amo Sesshomaru tiene prohibido que la dejen salir del castillo y si yo la ayudo a escapar…- ella dejo de hablar-

Kagome dio un suspiro pesado. Agarro el borde de aquel precioso kimono que tenia puesto. De tono rosa y púrpura, de seda pura con una cinta que rodeaba su estrecha cintura de color morado oscuro.

Parece una reina- dijo Rin mientras le acariciaba el abundante cabello azabache y deslizaba sus dedos entre las cerdas que llegaban a sus puntas en finos rizos.

Necesito salir de aquí- susurro Kagome.-

No puede- le contesto la niña- el amo Sesshomaru… se entristecería mucho si usted lo deja.- le hizo saber la niña.

Kagome lo miro asombrada.- ¿Sesshomaru triste?- intento contener la risa por eso la mueca torcida de su rostro fue lo único visible a los ojos de la niña.

Retirate Rin- dijo una voz ronca a las espaldas de las jóvenes presentes mientras Kagome se puso de pie de golpe y la niña con una leve reverencia se retiraba con una sonrisa en sus labios tarareando una canción. Por fin su amo hablaría con su reina.

Sesshomaru- susurro Kagome mientras lo miraba fijamente.

No intentes envenenarle la mente a Rin, ella no dejara que salgas del castillo- le informo- no sin mi permiso.

¿Y tu quien te crees para tenerme aquí encerrada?- preguntó Kagome enojada mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

Yo te traje a la vida de nuevo por lo tanto me perteneces- le declaro Sesshomaru

Kagome lo miro asombrada- mientes- le dijo- yo no soy de tu propiedad.- le espeto.

Claro que si- Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras la detallaba con cautela.-

Déjame marchar- le rogó Kagome después de un incomodo silencio. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su labio inferior temblaba como una hoja.

¿Para que?- pregunto Sesshomaru- ¿para correr a los brazos de Inuyasha?- la reto

Inuyasha- una punzada de mil dagas ataco el corazón de la joven e hizo que se mareara por unos instantes. –Maldito traidor- pensó.- yo quiero ver a mis amigos.- le informo

Los veras a su tiempo, cuando el no este con ellos.- dijo

Pero el siempre esta con…- Kagome hizo una pausa y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla- el siempre esta con ellos amenos que Kikio este cerca- susurro.

Sesshomaru la miro con lastima.- remueve un poco el kimono, quiero ver tu herida- le ordeno mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento, Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar. ¿Pero que pensaba ese?

La herida que Kagura le había hecho era en el seno izquierdo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su labio tembló aun más. Sesshomaru la miro con cinismo. Maldita humana, tan recatada.- pensó

No pienso repetir mi orden- dijo Sesshomaru una vez había llegado al pie de la silla en donde Kagome estaba sentada.- no pienso quitarme el kimono ante ti- desafió Kagome sujetándolo con fuerza.

No tienes mucho que ofrecerme con ese cuerpo tan insípido que posees- mintió el Youkai- ahora no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que estas, remueve el kimono- dijo.

Kagome lo miro con odio. Esa crítica a su cuerpo le había dolido y dado fuertemente en su orgullo. Lentamente bajo un poco la seda que cubría parte de su busto entonces Sesshomaru la hizo parar colocando la mano en la pálida y suave piel de la joven aprendiz.

Kagome tomo aire pesadamente, las manos de Sesshomaru eran ásperas y duras – deben ser las batallas- pensó la chica.

Sesshomaru bajo su mano por el pecho de Kagome sin remover la tela restante y tentó la herida con delicadeza. A pesar de haber utilizado su sangre en ella, aun seguía abierta. – bajalo un poco mas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y con una pequeña daga se cortaba el dedo.

Kagome lo miro asombrada- ¿que haces?- pregunto mientras sujetaba el seno. El no contesto, solo dejo que unas cuantas gotas de su sangre recorrieran la piel de Kagome hasta perderse de vista tras la seda del kimono.

La miro con delicadeza, ahora solo debía decirle que ella seria su reina- tienes que estar lista para esa noche.- le comento- Rin te dará un atuendo nuevo.

¿Qué noche? ¿Que pasara esa noche?- pregunto Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y lo sujetaba inconscientemente del brazo.

El la miro seriamente pero no dijo nada de su agarre.- esa noche te convertirás en mi hembra.- le respondió para sentir como el tacto de aquella mujer se volvía extremadamente frió y sudoroso.

-.-

No dejes que la encuentren- dijo una voz escondida tras una cortina de paja.

¿Por que no?- preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos.-

Porque necesito que Kikio este con ellos en día de su encuentro- le contesto- necesito que ella le quite todas las almas.

Pero las aliadas de Kikio, la han traicionado- contesto la mujer

Lo se, esa chiquilla se ha vuelto mas poderosa de lo que espere- susurro el hombre- y necesito que el se encuentren para poder reunir las fuerzas de esas dos mujeres. Una vez Kagome elimine a Kikio mi tarea será mas fácil. Porque ella no confiara en Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estará fuera del camino para ese entonces. – le comento

¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- preguntó Kagura.

El hombre guardo silencio, el no estaba seguro de lo que decía, solo podía suponerlo si sus planes salían de acuerdo a lo esperado.

-.-

¿Cuanto mas?- preguntó sango a Miroku

No lo se- contesto- ella esta cerca, demasiado cerca- le contesto.

Excelencia- lo llamo sango- ¿cree que Kagome quiera regresar con nosotros si la encontramos?- pregunto dudosa la exterminadora.

Miroku guardo silencio, a el no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Kagome regresara con ellos sino que los odiara después de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha. Había algo en el ambiente esa noche que decía que Kikio estaba cerca por una razón fuerte. Y el estomago se le contraía de miedo al pensar que Inuyasha había dejado un ser dentro de ella.

Respiro con dureza y su garganta se seco de forma horrible, tanto que la sintió agrietarse.- si Kikio traer al mundo una criatura de Inuyasha.- trago con fuerza- Naraku ganara esta batalla. Las almas de Kagome regresaran al cuerpo de Kikio y esta era se vendrá a la perdición.-

Miro a sango con tristeza- estamos mal- dijo sango comprendiendo la mirada del monje- muy mal- le recordó Miroku.

Por cierto- dijo sango- ¿en donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunto

Miroku guardo silencio de nuevo. Debía estar con la sacerdotisa. Ese demonio no entendía lo peligroso que esos encuentros eran para ellos, para el, para ella, y para Kagome. Apretó su báculo con fuerza y siguió adelante.

-.-

Hace demasiado frió- pensó Kagome desde su cuarto mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello de forma lenta y miraba el atuendo que Rin le había traído hacia unos minutos. Era hermoso, era una tela blanca semitransparente, con Sakuras dibujadas a lo largo del borde de este, con una cinta color dorado. Tenía una abertura pronunciada al lado derecho de la pierna y el escote del pecho era algo atrevido. Ella no pensaba ponerse ese kimono por muy hermoso que fuera.

Tenía una flor de color rojo sangre en sus manos con tallo verde y pistilos amarillos. Tenía un olor poco común que le embriagaba los sentidos. La coloco con delicadeza al lado izquierdo de su oreja y se admiro en el reflejo. Sonrió con tristeza. ¿En donde estarían ellos?- se pregunto, en donde estaría el…

Una corriente de brisa helada le recorrió el cuerpo y la hizo tiritar. Desvió su mirada al ventanal que había en su cuarto y lo vio cerrado. – Demasiado frió- pensó.

Es hora- dijo una voz en su cabeza

Kagome se viro asustada buscado la fuente de ese sonido.- es hora Kagome- le dijeron de nuevo.

¿Quien esta ahí?- preguntó despavorida. La silueta de una caza alma se formo delante de ella con sus ojos rojos y un brillo cegador. Tenía un alma en su poder.

Se su hembra- le pidió-

¿Que quieres?- le pregunto Kagome mientras se perdía en aquella mirada rojiza. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente. Eran de el, de Sesshomaru.

Se su hembra y olvida a Inuyasha- le pidió de nuevo.

¿Olvidar a Inuyasha?- se pregunto en un susurro.- pero yo no…

Tu amas a Sesshomaru- le susurro- siempre lo has hecho, pero tu capricho por Inuyasha no te lo deja ver…

Se su hembra y vive con el... Dale lo que tanto anhelas darle- le susurro de nuevo.

Que…- Kagome guardo silencio mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y se dejaba invadir por la luz del alma que la serpiente sostenía.

Una criatura- le dijeron- una criatura tuya y de el.-

Unir mi cuerpo con el de el- pensó Kagome quizás… no quizás no

Yo no lo amo- dijo en su mente- yo amo a Inuyasha.

Pero el no te ama a ti- le dijeron- el ha concebido a un ser con aquella mujer- le recordaron

Kikio- dijo Kagome arrugando su entrecejo- Sesshomaru te dará la felicidad que buscas-

¿Me hará feliz?- pregunto dudosa.

Te dará paz- Kagome callo en sus rodillas con los ojos abiertos mientras la luz del alma que sostenía se desvanecía lentamente. – ella quiere tus almas para traer al mundo a un ser débil- antes de desaparecer un calor intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.

Se su hembra- fue lo ultimo que escucho.

-.-

Inuyasha- lo llamo la voz de una mujer

El miro seriamente mientras sus garras eran contraídas con desprecio.-

Ella esta con tu hermano Sesshomaru- le confeso, el corazón del Hanyou dejo de funcionar- ¿con Sesshomaru? pregunto

Si- contesto moviendo su abanico levemente- el la encontró y la regreso a la vida.- le informo

¿Como puedo creer en ti?- pregunto

¿Por que no deberías creer en mi?- lo cuestiono ella.

¿Naraku te ha enviado no es así?-

Si- confeso- pero no vayas por esa joven ahora, preocúpate por Kikio- dijo sonriendo con malicia- ella…

Ella no tendrá a una criatura mía- le recordó Inuyasha.

¿Como sabes tu eso?- pregunto

_Porque…_

Ese ser nace, tu adorada Kagome morirá definitivamente- dijo.

Entonces.- Inuyasha guardo silencio.- Kikio una vez te pidió que te deshicieras de Kagome para que ella regresara a la vida y sus almas se reunieran en un solo cuerpo. Ahora te pido que hagas lo contrario. Destruye a Kikio a esa criatura y salva a Kagome.- Kagura desapareció tras una oleada de viento dejando a Inuyasha pensativo.

Encuentra a Kagome- se dijo a si mismo. La imagen de Sesshomaru torturándola le paso por la mente. El no podía dejar que Sesshomaru se adueñara de ella…

-.-

El salón del castillo estaba completamente vació esa noche. Kagome bajo descalza en busca de una forma de escapar de aquel lugar. Simplemente lo que esa voz le había dicho era absurdo. Sesshomaru no le podía dar felicidad.

El piso estaba frió y áspero. Camino sin hacer ruido y soltó un gritillo del horror al sentir que unas manos la agarraban de la cintura.

Te lo dije esta tarde, no saldrás de este castillo hasta que yo lo diga- le informo

Suéltame- le ordeno Kagome a la voz.

Déjame ir Sesshomaru- le pidió Kagome

No puedo- contesto el acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza. Tanta que Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar ante el contacto.

Tu solo quieres humillarme y hacerme sufrir- le dijo Kagome en un sollozo.-déjame ir, Sesshomaru-sama

No!- le grito el tomándole el rostro con violencia- no bajes tu cabeza ante mi- le ordeno.

Kagome lo miro atónita, el era el amo y señor de esos territorios, demasiado orgulloso y engreído. Y ahora le decía que no lo respetara.- por favor- susurro la sacerdotisa

Mírame a los ojos humana- dijo seriamente mientras ella lo hacia.- tu no te puedes ir de este castillo porque te necesito aquí.- confeso

Tú no me necesitas- le contesto Kagome asombrada

Si – dijo el- algo me dice que no te puedo dejar ir, que te tengo que retener a mi lado- le susurro.

Pero…- Kagome guardo silencio por unos minutos.

_Sesshomaru te dará la felicidad que buscas-_ esas palabras…

Quizás… _se su hembra._- y si en realidad ella amaba a Sesshomaru y solo estaba con Inuyasha por un capricho. Después de todo se parecían mucho…

_Era… absurdo_

Si quieres estar conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru a su oído- buscadme en el salón cuando veas la luna en lo alto de tu torre.- y la dejo sola de nuevo.

_Si decido irme_- Kagome cayo al suelo con lagrimas en sus mejillas.- _y si lo encuentro a el…_

Puede que esa voz este en lo correcto…- se contrario- puede que el si te pueda dar la felicidad que buscas.

Sesshomaru- pensó Kagome sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a prisa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Viro su mirada a la puerta de madera al final del pasillo y la vio abierta. ¿Huiría?

Lo podía hacer fácilmente, nadie la detenía… pero, ella no se quería ir…

Noto un punto de sangre en su camisón de seda. La herida se había abierto de nuevo.

¿Huirás de su lado? – se pregunto a si misma.

¿En verdad quieres irte?- se cuestiono de nuevo.

Con pesadez se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta de salida. Tomo la fría cerradura y sus cuerpo tembló en duda.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose se escucho en eco por todo el castillo, mientras el Youkai en lo alto de la torre sonreía con melancolía… solo tenia hasta la luna llena para enamorarla, sino la tendría que dejar ir y esta vez ella no cerraría la puerta frente a ella, sino detrás de ella. Perdiendo su oportunidad de ser feliz, por primera vez en su miserable y sola vida.

Después el eco se fue apagando y todo quedo el silencio… por otra noche más.


	5. Capitulo IV: Luna Llena

**Capitulo IV: Luna Llena**

Esta con Sesshomaru- anuncio Inuyasha aprisa mientras despertaba a un monje cansado y a una exterminadora furiosa.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto sango frotándose los ojos con fastidio.

Kagome- dijo Inuyasha un poco agitado, aun a el le costaba creer que su asqueroso medio hermano Sesshomaru la había revivido y la tuviera viviendo en su castillo.- esta con Sesshomaru- repitió

Eso no es posible- dijo Miroku sosteniendo su báculo- Sesshomaru odia a los humanos.- le recordó

Pues al parecer a Kagome no- dijo Inuyasha aprentando fuertemente sus manos hasta el punto en donde sus garras dejaron puntos de sangre al borde de brotar en forma de herida. Recordaba claramente las palabras de Kagura.

_Sesshomaru se enamoro de esa humana- dijo la mujer retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. _

_Eso es imposible- respondió Inuyasha- Sesshomaru no tiene sentimientos._

_Kagura rió con satisfacción- si para la próxima luna llena esa mujer se enamora de Sesshomaru la perderás para siempre, a ella, a Kikio y al ser que ella va a traer al mundo.- le informo mirándolo fijamente_

_Kikio no tiene una cría mía!- grito con enojo._

_Sesshomaru le regreso la vida a Kagome que una vez perdió por tu culpa.- la mirada de Kagura se desvió a una cadena de oro que sostenía en su mano derecha junto a su abanico.- y bien debes saber que utilizo a colmillo sagrado- comento_

_Inuyasha solo trago pesadamente, poso su mano sobre su espada y transpiro de forma violenta. La gota de sudor que recorrió su rostro desde la frente hasta la barbilla era tan calida que sintió su piel hervir._

_Sesshomaru no puede utilizar su espada dos veces en el mismo ser- susurro el Hanyou enojado._

_Exactamente- le aprobó Kagura- bien debes saber que si esa criatura que Kikio espera nace, las almas que están en el cuerpo de Kagome la abandonaran y ella morirá.- la mujer dio un suspiro- tu amigo el monje debe saber esto también. Con Kagome fuera de esta época Naraku será libre para reinar.- miro la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Inuyasha- y esa criatura será un traidor que se unirá a Naraku y matara a su propio padre y madre- Kagura se dio la vuelta._

_¿Por que me dices todo esto?- preguntó Inuyasha_

_Porque una vez quise ser libre.- susurro.- y aunque haya matado a Kagome no quiere decir que lo quise a hacer. La verdad es que esa aprendiz de sacerdotisa nunca fue una amenaza directa para mí. Al contrario ella era mi única llave para morir en paz- reconoció la mujer mientras la pluma en la que se encontraba flotando se elevaba._

_Inuyasha la miro con odio- entonces no la debiste haber matado- le grito_

_Eran ordenes, prefiero vivir y ser prisionera de un ser como Naraku, que quemarme en el infierno por ensuciarme las manos con sangre inocente en matanzas que yo no provoque.- Kagura desapareció tras una nube de polvo mientras Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada respirado fuertemente. ¿Kagome enamorada de Sesshomaru? eso no lo iba a permitir. _

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku poniéndose de pie.

Si- contesto el Hanyou- debemos encontrar a Kagome antes de la luna llena y apartarla de las garras de Sesshomaru- le informo

Pero si Kagome esta con el- sango se detuvo ante su comentario- _ella posee el poder espiritual necesario como para desafiar a un ser como el y escaparse_- dio un suspiro.

Miroku detallo el aspecto de Inuyasha. Estaba sudado, ojeroso, con su atuendo arañado y arrugado. – Te lo mereces- pensó con enojo- por traidor.

-.-

Para cuando Kagome había abierto sus ojos por completo el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo rodeado de nubes. Al parecer esa tarde llovería.

Lady Kagome- la llamo la niña a sus espaldas mientras tendía un kimono de todos blancos hasta el azul camuflado.- Rin- la llamo Kagome – ¿de donde saca Sesshomaru todos estos kimonos?- pregunto intrigada. Acaso tenía a otras mujeres viviendo en ese castillo y las utilizaba como prisioneras y esclavas.

La pequeña se quedo en silencio unos momentos intentando recordar algo con precisión.- fue un poco antes de encontrarla a usted.- le comenzó a relatar la niña. – el estaba muy inquieto, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera.-

¿Sabes la razón?- pregunto Kagome sentadote en el borde de la cama mientras colocaba a Rin es sus piernas para escuchar lo que esa pequeña tenia que decir.- desde esa tarde en el lago, lo escuche hablando con alguien que nunca vi. – Le informo la chiquilla- desde ese momento estaba mas tenso que nunca- Rin acaricio la melena azabache de Kagome con tanta suavidad que la joven sacerdotisa sintió una cosquilla recorrer su nuca.

Fuimos a una aldea de demonios- recordó- el me dijo que esperara afuera de una de las chozas, recuerdo bien que le pidió a una mujer adentro que le hiciera estos atuendos- la niña sonrió.

No entiendo- susurro Kagome- el sabia que usted vendría- dijo la niña tocándole el pálido rostro a Kagome- el los consiguió para usted- finalizo.

Entonces…- Kagome hizo una pausa prolongada.- _el, sabia lo que pasaría-_ le dijo una voz en su mente.- Rin, ¿para que me esperaba Sesshomaru?- pregunto Kagome aun intrigada por la acciones del Youkai.

No lo se- confeso. Rin dejo de tocar el rostro de Kagome y se alejo de ella por unos instantes para después regresar extender sus manos.

Kagome la miro un tanto sorprendida pero comprendió que aunque ella ya no estuviera con Inuyasha ni los demás, si deber de purificar la perla de Shikon aun seguía en marcha y que quisiera o no, debía cumplir con su destino de sacerdotisa.- Sesshomaru-sama, ordeno que bajara antes de la primera comida, al parecer tiene que entrenar.- le informo para después dejar el arco y flechas a un costado de la silla en donde Kagome estaba sentada y haciendo una reverencia salio del cuarto, dejándola sola y meditando en silencio.

-.-

¿Encontraste a Kikio?- preguntó una sombra en uno de los cuartos del castillo de las penas.

Si- contesto la mujer bajando de la pluma que las sostenía para entregarle un pedazo de tela roja y un arco destrozado. – ¿En donde la tienes?- cuestiono

En el cuarto más alto de la torre este del castillo- le respondió- tal como tú lo pediste.

La sombra solo rió complacida- solo un par de días mas- susurro- hasta que la luna llena aparezca…- Kagura solo dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto agitando su abanico para correr con ráfagas de viento las cortinas que obstruían su paso. Miro de reojo al ser que se formaba de sombra y maldijo para sus adentros. Miro el pedazo de tela que tenia en su mano y sonrió… Kikio no seria mas un peligro porque nada había salido como Naraku lo esperaba… solo esperaba la luna llena con ansias, porque ella… si ella, Kagome debía concebir a un ser de Sesshomaru.

-.-

Detente- ordeno Miroku a Inuyasha quien saltaba de copa en copa acercándose a las murallas de un castillo. Por fin habían llegado. – Que te detengas.- ordeno de nuevo Miroku posando una mano en el viento sintiendo una leve descarga de energía.

Están protegiendo los alrededores del castillo- comento y guardo silencio por unos instantes. Esa aura, esa energía que se mezclaba con el poder de un demonio era tan familiar. Abrió sus ojos ante la fuerza que la muralla de energía poseía era… demasiado fuerte como para ser atravesada. Entonces… Kagome si estaba con el.

Al demonio con eso, colmillo de acero lo resolverá- dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada, mientras esta se tornaba de un color rojo rubí y leves corrientes de aire giraba alrededor del filo. La sintió palpitar con violencia y su agarre lo quemo dejándola caer a la grama seca.

Que…- Inuyasha la miro regresar a su forma original- el poder de Kagome no la deja reaccionar- le contesto Miroku- esta barrera es creada por ella y otro Youkai.- tomo aire profundamente y lo expulso de sus pulmones en alivio.- será mejor regresar por donde vinimos, ella pertenece a otro mundo ahora.- dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando el camino de regreso.

¡No!- grito Inuyasha- no podemos dejar a Kagome con Sesshomaru.-le hizo saber- sabes bien de lo que el es capaz de hacer.

Miroku lo miro con repulsión- has de saber que por lo menos la tratara mejor de lo que lo hiciste tu. Kagome protege este castillo porque es su nuevo hogar.- un viento frió soplo erizando los cabellos del Hanyou…

-.-

Tenso la cuerda del arco y disparo la flecha que tenia en sus manos con tanta precisión que se sorprendió de su nuevo poder. El la miraba desde lo lejos del bosque.

Tomo otra flecha que fue hecha de oro fundido, eran demasiado pesadas a su parecer y por un momento pensó que el impacto que produciría no seria devastador, pero una vez tensaba el arco la sentía demasiado liviana y la precisión era deslumbrante. Tomo la ultima flecha que tenia a su lado pero al momento de disparar sintió un fuerte palpitar en sus manos.

Miro a su alrededor alarmada y tenso mas la cuerda de su arco, entonces vio una sombra deslizarse por los arbustos. El corazón le palpito con fuerza y temió por la vida del Youkai que la vigilaba.

¿Hm?-pensó mientras apuntaba al vació. No debía preocuparse por Sesshomaru, el era desasido ágil y poderoso como para defenderse solo. Ese sentimiento de preocupación que recorrió su cuerpo minutos antes hizo que la piel se le erizara de manera brusca.

Escucho una leve risa, algo profunda y ronca, sintió una gota de sudor frío correr por su mejilla y caer a la grama desde su barbilla. Todo que en silencio cuando una figura vestida de blanco apareció desde lo oscuro del bosque.- dispara y el amo Sesshomaru te desgarra al vengarse por mi muerte- le susurro una voz.

Kagome arrugo el entre cejo, maldito sapo que tenia Sesshomaru por sirviente la había asustado.- el amo Sesshomaru quiere verla- le dijo con el rostro deforme un tanto arrugado mientras se daba la vuelta con la ridícula barbilla en alto y se alejaba caminando a pasos pesados y lentos.

Ella solo soltó todo el aire que contuvo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ver a Sesshomaru ahora. Soltó la cuerda de su arco y se dejo caer a la grama fresca junto con el. Soplo una brisa fría que la refresco bastante. El kimono rojo que tenia puesto se movió al compás de esta y sobo sus cabellos secando el sudor que había en su frente.

Aun perdida en su cansancio pudo percibir un aura bastante familiar rondar por las murallas del castillo- _Inuyasha_- pensó. El estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alterar sus poderes. Podía sentir una leve punzada en su pecho que le decía que su campo de protección estaba siendo atacado y era precisamente por Colmillo de Acero en su forma original. Dio un suspiro pesado. No tenia ganas de verlo.

Unos cuantos días antes había tenido otro encuentro con las caza almas de Kikio. Traían un par de almas que había pertenecido a ella antes de que Kikio las tomara para revivir.

_Aprendiz dejaste de ser hace mucho tiempo- le dijeron mientras ella sostenía dos pequeños círculos de energía en sus manos.- el Hanyou y la sacerdotisa deben estar juntos para que tu seas feliz.-_

_Pero Inuyasha- Kagome intento decir pero una descarga eléctrica la hizo guardar silencio.- el será el padre de una criatura a la cual ella le dará la vida- le recordaron_

_Una criatura- un frió paso por la espina dorsal de Kagome un leve recuerdo de su muerte regreso a sus pensamientos y pudo ver con claridad la causa de su fuga. Ella lo había visto a, el hacerla suya. Ella lo había visto a el prometerle amor eterno… ella había escuchado a la gran sacerdotisa decirle que…_

_Kagome- escucho una voz en el umbral de su entrada todo se desvaneció quedando en un silencio rotundo. _

Si Inuyasha le entrego su cuerpo a Kikio entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para recuperarlo.- se dijo a si misma con tristeza.- quizás- guardo silencio se puso de pie y camino pesadamente adentrándose al bosque en donde Sesshomaru aguardaba por ella.

-.-

Kikio no esta embarazada- le dijo Kagura a Naraku mientras entraba rápidamente al salón en donde el la esperaba. Naraku sonrió.-¿lo sabias no es así?- le cuestiono ella.

El solo asintió con su cabeza- el divertido torturar a Inuyasha de esa manera.- comento

Pero las serpientes caza almas, le han dicho lo mismo a esa niña- comento, sabiendo esto al ver que las fieles sirvientes de Kikio la abandonaban y llevaban mensajes de Naraku. Todo era un plan. El solo rió con gusto y fuertemente.

¿No has pensado en que una vez que esa aprendiz se una con Sesshomaru se hará aun mas poderosa?-

No- dijo el poniéndose de pie.- la verdad es que una vez sea luna llena en esta región todo será una cadena de desgracias para la joven sacerdotisa.- contesto fingiendo lastima.- será la causante de todo lo malo que pase hasta el día de su muerte definitiva.-

¿Piensas matarla?- pregunto Kagura arreglando el cabello.

Bien sabes que no me ensucio mis manos con sangre de seres inferiores, ese trabajo se los dejo a otros- comento y desaprecio tras una nube de veneno. Kagura se quedo ahí parada en silencio meditando las palabras de Naraku. No entendía, ella no mataría a Kagome de nuevo, no enviaría a Kanna y mucho menos a Kohaku. Una nueva extensión le tomaría mucho tiempo para eso… entonces abrió sus ojos tan grandes como el sol que alumbraba y calentaba la tierra…

_Inuyasha…_

-.-

¿Me buscabas?- preguntó Kagome dejando el arco a un lado. Después de mucho buscarlo por fin lo había encontrado. Estaba sentado en un tronco de un árbol cortado y seco. Sus hermosos cabellos plateados se movían con el leve soplar de la brisa. No tenia su armadura puesta como de costumbre y sus espadas estaban a un lado… muy lejos de su alcance.

La detallo con tristeza. Esa noche habría luna llena y aun no sentía un cambio en absoluto proveniente de esa mujer. A lo mejor su esfuerzo por encontrar la felicidad en los brazos de una humana habían, sido inútiles. Gruñó, gruñó de nuevo y gruñó por tercera vez.

No- contesto el secamente- no te buscaba, te mande a venir- le recordó.

Kagome solo guardo silencio, era inútil discutir con un ser como Sesshomaru. Tan prepotente y altivo. Había decidido no echarle mas leña al fuego. Perdía su tiempo poniéndose en su lugar el nunca la iba a dejar de trata como un "ser" inferior a el.

El silencio que se creo por unos minutos fue algo bastante perturbador para Kagome. Tenia una presión en el pecho y una corriente caliente le recorría el cuerpo. Verlo de esa manera, sin su armadura con la tela de su atuendo pegada al pecho marcando cada uno de sus finos músculos la… ¿excitaba?

_Kami-sama-_ de dijo a ella misma. ¿Desde cuando sentía deseo por Sesshomaru? Se avergonzó ante ese pensamiento y su vergüenza se reflejo en aquel rojo carmesí que se regó por sus mejillas, hasta cubrir su rostro entero y parte de de su cuello.

Esta noche habrá luna llena- dijo el un tono calmado- si decides irte de mi castillo eres libre y puedes hacerlo. Pero si decides quedarte serás mi hembra ante los ojos de otros Youkais y Hanyous.- le hizo saber.

Kagome trago en seco y un nudo de aire se atranco en su garganta.- si decides marcharte, te haré saber que afuera no hay nada ni nadie que te espere, esos humanos han dado vuelta atrás y se han alejando de las murallas de este castillo.- _entonces si era Inuyasha-_se dijo a ella misma- y no podrás regresar a este castillo.

Kagome asintió con la mirada en alto- ¿y si me quedo?- pregunto- buscadme en el salón de la torre cuando la luna se pose en lo alto.- le contesto. Lo vio ponerse de pie y pasar junto a ella. Sus piernas temblaron de forma violenta y el cuerpo le pedía que se abalanzara sobre el y lo besara.

Pero no lo hizo, solo lo vio marcharse por donde ella había llegado.

-.-

¿Comerá esta noche?- pregunto Rin mientras dejaba una bandeja dorada sobre una mesa en el cuarto de Kagome mientras ella miraba el mismo vestido que la pequeña de la había llevado días atrás. Era sumamente hermoso aunque nunca se lo había probado. Le parecía un poco revelador.

si-contesto Kagome desviando su mirada hacia la ventana en donde la luna se hacia visible.

_Si quieres estar conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru a su oído- buscadme en el salón cuando veas la luna en lo alto de tu torre.__-_recordó las palabras del Youkai de hacia ya mucho tiempo. Si decidía quedarse seria su hembra. Contuvo su respiración por unos segundos. –el es tu felicidad- se dijo y bajo su mirada. El siempre había sido distante y algo cortante pero nunca la había tratado mal y siempre estaba muy atento a lo que ella hacia.

_Tu no te puedes ir de este castillo porque te necesito aquí._- la necesitaba junto a el y ella necesitaba a alguien. Quizás Sesshomaru le prometía un mundo mejor y una vida feliz. Pero ella no lo amaba… ¿o si?

Últimamente había estado algo dudosa, no lo podía sacar de sus pensamientos y varias noches deseo que el estuviera en su cama para brindarle calor. Pero nunca estaba y solo le tocaba conformarse con sueño dulces y despertares amargos.

¿Lo amo?- se pregunto- no lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba y con un demonio si lo amaba. Lo amaba, lo había amado desde que lo vio pero el recuerdo de Inuyasha y la presencia del joven Hanyou nunca le dejo darse cuenta. Amaba a Sesshomaru y finalmente lo había admitido.

Para cuando había salido de sus pensamientos Rin no estaba en su cuarto cosa que la tranquilizo. Miro el atuendo por última vez. – se su hembra- recordó, tomando la decisión de su vida.

-.-

Caminaba descalza por el frío y largo pasillo de piedras que llevaba al salón en donde Sesshomaru la esperaba. lo encontró sentado en una especie de trono de cuero con la cabeza baja y su esplendorosa mirada ambarina opaca.

Sintió un aroma familiar y lentamente pido sentir una presencia pura delante de el. Levanto su triste mirada enfocándola en la figura femenina con cuerpo de diosa parada en la entrada y hierro del salón, con aquel kimono que había enviado hacer para esa ocasión que pensó que nunca llegaría. Se puso de pie rápidamente pero no se acerco a ella y ella tampoco se acerco a el.

se miraron un por un largo rato en silencio mientras el crepitar de las velas se consumía la cera de la velas y la soga que mantenía la llama con vida. Entonces el dio unos pasos rápidos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo vio frente a ella. Igual de varonil y bello. sintió una punzada en su estomago. Tenia ganas de besarlo.

Kagome- le dijo el tomándola suavemente del rostro atrayéndola al de el. La luna ya en lo alto alumbro el kimono de Kagome con su luz plateada haciendo que brillara como la más bella estrella de esa noche. Casi podía admirar su cuerpo por completo.

He… he decidido quedarme contigo- dijo ella acariciándole el rostro a el- me he dado cuenta…- guardo silencio.

¿Estas segura?- pregunto el- si- contesto ella.

Entonces…- Sesshomaru guardo silencio- si Sesshomaru, te amo- confeso apenada

El sonrió complacido- yo también- contesto antes de besarla lenta y suavemente…


	6. Capitulo V: Los Rezos de un Monje

**Capitulo V: El Rezo de un Monje**

Paso su áspera y fría mano por la estrecha cintura de la sacerdotisa que a duras penas se inclinaba para poder besar aquellos labios secos del Youkai. El movimiento de su boca era lento, demasiado lento, delicioso y placentero, como si sus labios solo buscaran darse leves caricias.

_Acaríciame_

Sintió como sus dedos llegaban a aquel lazo que agarraba el kimono que tenia puesto Kagome. Y con suma lentitud lo fue desatando hasta que la cinta cayo a cada lado de los blancos pies de ella y una abertura un poco pronunciada se hizo presente entre sus senos. Contuvo su respiración con dificultad y la miro a los ojos. Ella lo examinaba con la vista nublada y con sus labios hinchados a causa del beso. Tenía sus cabellos un poco revueltos. – Kagome- la llamo posando su mano en el pálido rostro de la joven para que esta lo mirara, el necesitaba estar seguro de algo antes de proseguir.

Sesshomaru- le contesto esta en un hilillo de voz, era tan difícil hablar cuando se tenia un nudo de deseo atado en la garganta que hasta ganas de llorar te hacia sentir. Eran tantas las ganas de estar con el y de sentirse amada por primera vez que sus manos comenzaron temblar temiendo que ese momento solo fuera un crudo sueño para luego regresar a su penosa realidad.

Repite…- el hizo una pausa breve- repite lo que dijiste antes- le pidió- por favor…

_Dilo en voz baja… solo para mí_

Te amo- susurro ella- te amo- dijo levantando su tono de voz- te amo!- grito finalmente desgarrándoselo del alma. Sintió un alivio en su pecho y pudo respirar mejor. La miro complacido y prosiguió a besarla siendo un poco mas posesivo, mordiendo su labio inferior para saborearlo con su lengua y después succionarlo un poco para luego atraparlo entre sus colmillos y morderlo levemente y hacer lo mismo con el labio superior…

_Tortúrame con tus besos…lentamente_

Suspiro por lo bajo conteniendo el deseo de gemir levemente, la sensación de los labios de Sesshomaru proporcionándole masajes a su boca era tan exquisita que una fuerza arrebatadora se apodero de ella, haciendo que tomara la plateada cabellera del Youkai y tirar levemente de ella para luego sujetarla fuertemente y esta vez ser ella quien lo besara hasta la tortura. Primero explorando su boca con la lengua, pasándola lentamente por sus colmillos, labios, lengua y de nuevo a los colmillos para terminar con una succión del labio inferior para hacerlo soltar un gruñido que la hizo arder en deseo. Estaba complacida.

_Satisface hasta el más profundo de mis deseos_

Le pareció sumamente sencillo pasar sus manos por el atuendo del joven Youkai mientras descendían de forma rápida hasta llegar a un lazo hecho con seda y desatarlo para que la parte de arriba cayera con tanta suavidad que Sesshomaru sintió una caricia que hizo su entrepierna palpitar con locura. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo… un poco mas de tiempo…

Acaricio su pecho desnudo, aquella escultural figura ante ella que provoco una juguetona gota de sudor recorrer su frente y caer el suelo y por todo los cielos sintió que esa gota de agua salada le quemo el ser entero. Paso sus manos por cada uno de los músculos del Youkai y lo admiro. El solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera que las pequeñas y suaves manos de Kagome le provocaban en ese momento.

La sintió parar cuando llego al lazo que sujetaba la parte de abajo de su atuendo y gruñó en frustración. –_No pares_- suplico.

Pero era su turno de acariciarla a ella y de hacerla arder bajo su toque. Subió su mano hasta el hombro derecho de Kagome y con un suave movimiento este quedo al descubierto. Aquella blanca, suave y dulce piel, quedo a su vista, lista para ser acariciada de la forma mas… mas… ni siquiera tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba apunto de hacerle a esa mujer y por Kami que seria fuera de ese mundo. Clavo levemente sus garras en el hombro de Kagome para luego mover su rostro y acercarse a la clavícula de esta para pasar su lengua y probar aquel dulce sabor a caramelo que la piel de la joven tenia en esos momentos. Debía estar delirando. Si, seguro era el olor a rosas que el cuerpo de Kagome emanaba en esos instantes. Apretó un poco más fuerte el hombro y un quejido escapo de los carnosos labios de la aprendiz. Un rastro húmedo quedo cuando Sesshomaru separo sus labios del cuello de Kagome y un sin fin de marcas rojas se fueron formando una a una. Marcas de deseo.

Ella lo miro a la expectativa. Ese Youkai y con esa lentitud la estaban volviendo loca y por Kami-sama que ella terminaría haciéndole el amor primero. Respiro con pesadez y sintió sus pulmones contraerse con violencia, el le estaba acariciando el seno derecho con tanta suavidad que la dejo sin aire por una fracción de segundo.

Masajeo el músculo del seno derecho de Kagome, lo tentó, apretó y exprimió como un niño pequeño. Esto la hizo sonreír satisfecha. Llevo su dedo índice al pezón y lo hundió lentamente hasta escucharla gritar en dolor. El la miro preocupado, acaso ¿la había lastimado?

_No escuches mis quejidos, solo sigue…_

Kagome tomo el rostro de Sesshomaru con delicadeza y lo acaricio- continua- le susurro al oído. Y el como buen cachorro llevo sus finos labios al seno de Kagome para succionarlo como si estuviera amamantándose. Succiono hasta el cansancio y la escucho gemir en placer de forma halagadora. Busco el otro seno y también lo torturo con sus labios, por ultimo todo quedo en silencio.

Kagome apretó sus labios tan fuerte que sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerlos con rapidez y un temblor le recorrió el alma entera. Una mano traviesa estaba haciendo maravillas en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo…

_Calma tus instintos…_

Eso, debía calmarse y actuar de manera natural, Sesshomaru la tenia en donde quería y ella no se quejaba, pues esa era la primera vez que experimentaba aquellas sensaciones de placer… Sesshomaru la estaba llevando por un camino el cual su inocente cabeza desconocía.

Kagome- lo escucho susurrar de manera tan suave que sus manos en un movimiento violento desgarraron el atuendo de Sesshomaru y el sonido de la fina tela rompiéndose se hizo entre las paredes de aquel salón. Su cabeza dio tantas vueltas que vio las piedras brillantes del suelo de aquel lugar moverse de una forma tan elegante que parecían tener vida propia… pero solo era su imaginación atolondrada.

_Tan varonil… tan digno de ser Sesshomaru_

Un rubor tiño sus pálidas mejillas y la calentura de su cuerpo se reflejo en la sudada frente. Sesshomaru rió por lo bajo y esto la ruborizo un poco mas. Tenia al hombre que ahora amaba desnudo frente a ella y los pensamientos en su mente no era precisamente de una "dama". Sintió como su mano derecha acariciaba el cuerpo de Sesshomaru descendiendo por una mata de bello hasta tocar su miembro mas duro que la joya Shikon. Respiro y lo apretó un poco y sus sordos oídos escucharon un aullido.

_Lo perros no aúllan…_

Rió como una chiquilla, tanto era el placer que le había producido al cuerpo de Sesshomaru que un aullido de lobo había salido de su boca de perro.- eres una bruja- le susurro al oído, haciéndola reír con mas ganas.

El la miro y sonrió levemente, adoraba verla así pero ese maldito kimono le estorbaba y no lo pensó dos veces antes de deshacerse de el en un parpadear de Kagome, ahora era el quien tenia a la humana que amaba enfrente y desnuda…

_Solo entrégate…_

El frió del suelo le recorrió su espalda cuando sintió que Sesshomaru la posaba lentamente sobre el y un cosquilleo le paso por el vientre cuando vio su cola de Youkai enredarse entre su cuerpo para darle calor… no lo necesitaba porque calor hacia…sonrió ante su pensamiento.

Lo vio acomodarse entre sus piernas y soltó un suspiro, ella sabia lo que pasaría ahora y estaba preparada, lo había estado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.- te amo- le dijo.

Sus cabellos se pegaron a la sudada piel de Kagome y cubrieron sus hermosos senos de forma perfecta y con un leve movimiento se adentro en ella y sintió un liquido caliente recorrer su hombría –sangre- se dijo a si mismo y la penetro de nuevo haciendo que la tierra se moviera de forma violenta

_Grita… te quiero escuchar gritar complacida…_

Gimió mordiéndose el labio provocativamente y tomo tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían. –Shh- le dijo Sesshomaru, prometo ser delicado-

Solo todo el aire que había tomado junto con un leve grito que escapo de su boca. Se acostumbro lentamente a aquel intruso dentro de su intimidad y pronto lo comenzó a disfrutar obligando a Sesshomaru a moverse mas rápido y mas profundo… pegando sus caderas a las de el para sentir como una sustancia calida le recorría el vientre después de unos instantes…

-.-

La esencia de la sangre derramada por Kagome esa noche se escabullo entre la muralla de protección que había alrededor del castillo hasta llegar al fino olfato del Hanyou quien se despertó azorado.

_Ella, ya es de el…_

No- reprimió entre sus colmillos- ella no es de el

_Vete y déjala ser feliz…vete Inuyasha_

No- susurro con enojo. Una línea de sangre se dibujo en su mano y sus pupilas se dilataron

_El__la debe darle un cachorro…- _

No- dijo de nuevo Inuyasha- antes, prefiero verla muerta- y de un salto desapareció tras las hojas de los árboles de aquel espeso bosque.

-.-

¿Miroku?- lo llamo sango mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino que tenia en sus piernas.

Pase lo que pase- dijo el monje – no debes dejar que Inuyasha se encuentre con Kagome- le dio la orden-

Pero excelencia- sango intento contrariar-

El no la debe ver…- susurro- no la podemos dejar morir por segunda vez…

-.-

Luces preocupado Naraku- dijo Kagura mientras movía su abanico dejando que un poco de aire fresco rozara su muerta piel.

Lo estoy-confeso de inmediato- no ha salido como esperaba.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kagura.

Kikio… a pesar de ser de barro y huesos pudo concebir- susurro

¿Y que pasa con eso?- Kagura bostezo- si ese pequeño demonio nace, Kagome sufrirá de igual manera.-

No- contradijo Naraku- puede que Sesshomaru haya revivido a Kagome, pero la espada de ese maldito Youkai le regreso las almas de la difunta Kikio por lo tanto ellas siguen estando conectadas por una misma esencia. – trago con fuerza- Sesshomaru tiene conocimiento de esto y es capaz de matar a esa criatura antes de que nazca, dándole la libertad a Kagome… dándole una nueva forma de vida.

¿Y?- pregunto Kagura sin entender-

Kikio morirá y junto con ella Inuyasha y mi futuro en este mundo estará en las manos de una nueva diosa… - Naraku trago en seco- simplemente Kagome debe morir antes de la próxima luna llena.

-.-

Inuyasha- lo llamo Miroku desde cierta distancia. Podía presentir un aura maligna proveniente del cuerpo del joven Hanyou.

No me sigas Miroku- le ordeno dejando a colmillo de acero en su forma original- tengo cosas que debo hacer solo.- y dando un salto se alejo.

Miroku miro la sombra de Inuyasha volverse mas pequeña a medida que se alejaba de la tierra y con lentitud saco un pergamino. – No lo intentes monje.- le ordeno una voz de mujer.

Una flecha dorada rozo levemente su mejilla derecha y pronto aquella escritura sagrada quedo clavada a la corteza de un árbol. – Kikio…-

Yo tengo derecho a recuperar la vida que perdí una vez- le hizo saber acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil del monje.

No permi…- cada vez se le hacia mas difícil hablar y pudo sentir como una gota de sangre se deslizaba por su mejilla…- esa flecha.

Esa ladrona de almas debe morir para que mi criatura nazca- comento- y bien sabes monje que el único que puede matarla es Inuyasha.- Kikio paso por su lado y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Miroku hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos.

No interfieras- le dijo finalmente para tomar la flecha y seguir el rastro maligno que la presencia de Inuyasha dejaba atrás.

Miroku intento mover su cuerpo pero no pudo, Kikio aun ignoraba el hecho que Kagome no estaba sola y que Sesshomaru la protegería de Inuyasha. Pero sabiendo todo esto, su corazón aun latía asustado… quizás se necesitaba mas que un poderoso Youkai para detener el deseo de venganza que corría por las venas de Inuyasha.

Miroku sabia bien lo que había pasado entre Sesshomaru y Kagome... y rezo en su mente porque Sesshomaru percibiera la presencia de Inuyasha y llevara a Kagome lejos de ahí y fueran felices. El anhelaba ver a Kagome de nuevo para saber que estaba bien pero prefería que se fuera de ese lugar para que Inuyasha no la encontrara nunca…y rezo de nuevo y rezo una vez más, en silencio…


End file.
